Mañana
by Derama17
Summary: Tal vez no haya mas sueños para ella en el futuro, pero Konan aun debe ver hacia el mañana


**Totalmente corregido.**

Cabe agregar que Konan es mi personaje favorito de todo el manga de Naruto, junto con Pain y Yahiko son mis ídolos, y no podía dejar de escribir esto, dedicado para ella.

Spoiler Manga #449.

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, esta es una historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Mañana.

* * *

Camina por el frio edificio de Amegakure, sus pasos apenas se escuchan por el largo pasillo, la oscuridad que rodea el lugar es una pesada carga sobre su pecho; al parecer todo ha terminado, mira los ataúdes de papel donde los cuerpos de las dos personas más importantes para ella descansan, fríos, sin vida, sin sueños, todas sus esperanzas han quedado depositadas en un pequeño niño.

Nadie la ha visto llegar, entra a una habitación donde coloca los cuerpos sobre un par de mesas, ella se queda ahí, quieta, sin saber que decir o que hacer y es que ¿qué se supone que va a hacer?. Es cierto que todo ha terminado, pero ha terminado para Pain, para Yahiko, para Nagato, el dolor que ellos guardaban en sus pechos seguramente ya ha desaparecido y ahora están en un mundo mejor, probablemente esperándola, el maldito problema es que aun no puede ir a reunirse con ellos, ella debe permanecer en el mundo de los vivos, sobreviviendo.

Da un profundo suspiro ahogando un sollozo mientras siente como si una ardiente daga atravesara su corazón, su rostro se desdibuja en un gesto de dolor, saladas lagrimas recorren sus mejillas y por primera vez en años siente el maldito peso de la soledad sobre su espalda, un peso que no soporta y que la hace caer de rodillas; con una mano sujeta su estomago y con la otra ahoga los gritos de dolor que desesperadamente desean escapar de su boca y de nuevo, vuelve a sentirla, instalándose en su pecho, aquella maldita amargura que carcome su espíritu poco a poco.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sintió desfallecer por el dolor? ah, si, fue cuando Yahiko perdió la vida por proteger los sueños de los tres, pero esa vez fue diferente porque Nagato le tendió una mano y la ayudo a soportar el dolor, entre ambos soportaron el terrible destino de verse desprotegidos de aquella alma tan fuerte que había jurado protegerlos contra todo y que había cumplido dando su vida, pero ahora era Nagato quien se había ido, quien la había dejado sola y no tenía a nadie más con quien compartir esa perdida, y el maldito dolor que se instalaba en su pecho le abrazaba como una ardiente llama, lo sentía como una enfermedad que mataba su alma lentamente, asfixiándola, arrebatándole de la forma más vil sus esperanzas, sus sueños, su vida.

Cada inhalación le dolía mas que la otra, cada vez que el aire entraba por su nariz y atravesaba su tórax sentía que eran agujas mortales las que atravesaban su pecho, desangrando lentamente su desfallecido corazón. El simple hecho de respirar le presentaba un trabajo inhumano, las lagrimas seguían cayendo y su cuerpo yacía acostada sobre el piso intentando soportar el dolor, juntando sus rodillas con su pecho todo lo posible para intentar retener un poco de calor, un calor que había perdido cuando vio en el rostro de Nagato la decisión de hacer lo correcto sin importar las consecuencias, en ese momento deseo con toda su alma ser una simple muñeca para no temer a la soledad que amenazaba con hacerla su victima

Era cierto, Yahiko y Nagato hicieron lo correcto, quisieron protegerla y lo hicieron ¿pero por qué la dejaron sola?, ¿por qué demonios tenía que ser ella la que siguiera con vida?, ¿por qué no venían a salvarla de este maldito dolor que la estaba matando?, ¿por qué decidieron irse sin preguntarle si quería quedarse sola? ¿No se supone que eran una familia?, las familias no se separan, entonces, ¿porque la dejaron fuera? ¿Por qué ahora permitían que agonizara de la forma más cruel que alguien haya conocido?

Quería gritarles, reclamarles sus estúpidos arrebatos, decirles que eran un par de imbéciles, unos idiotas, unos………, quería liberarse de alguna manera, pero se sentía tan débil que no podía, tan frágil que solo quería verlos para refugiarse en sus brazos y oír sus risas conciliadoras, como alguna vez las escucho, hace tanto tiempo que el recuerdo era más lejano que un sueño.

Su llanto sonaba ahogado, ¿de verdad esta fue la única manera de hacer las cosas? ¿Acaso esto era lo que el destino escogió para ellos por el simple hecho de buscar la paz? No lo entendía ¿por qué de entre todos los humanos que habitan este mundo tenían que ser ellos tres los que sufrieran todo esto? ¿en que se habían equivocado? ¿Cuál era el tan terrible pecado por el que estaban pagando?, no lo entendía, de verdad que no lo entendía. ¡Estaba molesta! ¡Molesta con Yahiko por ser tan impulsivo y no buscar otra solución más que la muerte! ¡Molesta con Nagato por cambiar su vida por la de personas que habían escogido la guerra! molesta con ella por no haber hecho nada, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya todo estaba hecho y ella debía continuar, y al pensar esto sus lágrimas se volvían a desbordar.

Lloro hasta que sus ojos quedaron secos, el pecho le punzaba y si antes lo dudaba, ahora tenía la seguridad de que estaba enferma, enferma de dolor, su alma agonizaba con una lentitud de espanto, pero terriblemente consiente de que aun no era su momento; de que pronto amanecería y ella tendía que continuar, sin importar que tan destruido y dañado estuviera su corazón tenía que continuar latiendo, aun tiene que dar la cara al mundo, tiene que darle la cara a la aldea oculta entre la lluvia, debe hacer frente a lo que viene y sabe que lo que viene será sumamente difícil, pero debe hacerlo, lo ha prometido.

Algunos espasmos se hacen presentes mientras se levanta, da un profundo suspiro y se seca las lagrimas, da un último vistazo a los cuerpos de sus amigos, no, de sus hermanos para salir de la habitación dejando en ella su amor, su felicidad, su alegría, sus sueños de una vida de paz, llevándose únicamente dolor y amargura. Cierra la puerta y camina por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación, necesita descansar, necesita recuperar toda la fuerza que le sea posible, aun tiene que enfrentar la guerra, una maldita guerra que tiene nombre y apellido, Madara Uchiha, la persona que los utilizo como simples muñecos, como basura y que seguramente estará más que molesto por los resultados, satisfecho por la destrucción de Konoha pero sumamente molesto por no atrapar al kyubi y en especial por que el sacrificio de Nagato no haya sido en su beneficio, ella tendrá que enfrentar su ira, esto aun no acaba, un capítulo de su vida se cierra para abrir otro lleno de incertidumbre, dolor y muerte, pero qué más da, ya está acostumbrada

Dentro de su habitación mira por la ventana, pronto amanecerá y Yahiko y Nagato ya no están con ella para ver la luz del sol, pero ella sí, Konan podrá verlo con los ojos de los sobrevivientes. Toma la rosa que esta sobre su cabello y la mira cuidadosamente, un nombre aparece en su mente, "Naruto" es lo que susurra su boca, aprieta con fuerza la flor y mira de nuevo, si, ella mirara de nuevo al futuro, puede estar muriendo por dentro o puede ya estar muerta, pero aun hay trabajo que hacer, aun debe ayudar al pequeño a cumplir el sueño de su familia, su propio sueño, aun debe mirar al mañana con esperanza, porque tal vez ya no haya nada en este mundo para ella, pero aun hay muchas cosas para las personas que están por venir, aun hay sueños que deben cumplirse aunque esos sueños no sean los suyos, por imposible que parezca, ella aun debe mirar hacia el mañana.


End file.
